The Four Champions
by steelmagnolia247
Summary: What happened that night of the third task, hidden behind the hedges that dark, foggy night? The story of how each of the champions never saw it coming.


**Hey guys!**

 **This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Please favorite and review, they fuel me to write more!**

 ****I compiled some parts from the movie, while some are from the books. If you spot any errors related to the series of events, please let me know****

* * *

FLEUR was terrified. She was panting, completely out of breath with a smudge of dirt on her cheek, and strands of silvery-blonde hair making their way out of her ponytail; a far cry from the poised, put-together front she normally put on. Fleur had never been so scared in her life. The maze was getting dark, and she had no hopes of finding the cup. Fleur was considering sending up red sparks, but she knew that there would be no greater shame than giving up. Fleur took a deep breath, ready to continue. She placed her wand flat on the palm of her hand and whispered,

" _Montre-moi_ ". Her wand spun in her hand, pointing to behind her. Fleur spun around, and let out a scream at the sight that greeted her…

VIKTOR felt as though he was dreaming. One moment he was adrenaline-filled, ready to get the Cup and bring glory to Durmstrang, the next he was hit with an invisible spell, and all of Viktor's own thoughts drained away. He was left to be nothing but a pawn on a chessboard, an empty vessel for another to act with. His ears were ringing. A voice spoke inside his brain. _Go…find Diggory..._

CEDRIC was feeling good about this whole tournament thing. Sure, he had been a little apprehensive seeing the 6-meter-high hedges, but he wasn't coming across anything weird so far. Cedric had worried about finding some of Hagrid's pets wandering around, but the only abnormal thing that he'd seen was the golden mist thing, that turned the world upside down when he walked through it. By looking at the sun, he could tell that he was heading the right way. Cedric Diggory smiled at the setting sun, and prepared himself to win the Tournament, already imagining himself celebrating with his Dad and Cho. He was happy. Happy, that is until the hedges started closing in on him, forcing him into a sprint…

HARRY heard a scream. It was a feminine one, strong and piercing, cutting its way through Harry's eardrums. Fleur, Harry thought. All other pursuits were abandoned as he raced towards where the scream had come from, scuffing against the gnarled roots that lay in his path, while hoping, hoping against hope that Fleur was okay. Another scream sounded out in the dark night, echoing across the vast miles of thick hedge, resounding through Harry's soul. This scream however, had been cut off in the middle of it….

FLEUR would one day ask Viktor, in the years to come, about what happened that night in the maze. Viktor could then only shrug, and give a basic explanation. The Imperious Curse. Of course, at the time, Fleur knew nothing about the Unforgiveable that had taken control of Viktor like a puppet; she only knew that a) Viktor Krum was pointing his wand at her, and b) he looked more dangerous than anything she had come across in the maze. Fleur went with her natural response, and screamed. Loud. At the sound, Viktor tensed his hand around his wand, aiming it directly at her heart. His eyes held a piercing gaze, one that Fleur was terrified to break.

"Go. You vill not speak of this." Fleur nodded as fast as she could, racing away from him, until she tripped over a root in her path, letting out the beginning of a scream, before falling unconscious. She barely had time to scream.

VIKTOR found himself staring into the vivid green eyes of Harry Potter. For a second, he felt a burning hatred, yearning, to av _enge Master-_ but such thoughts were quickly washed away. With a jerk of his head, he let Potter pass by. There were other plans for him. But now, Diggory first. _Eliminate the competition…_ the voice hissed. _The girl is already down._

CEDRIC pushed through the hedges with a Herculean effort, only pausing once he had burst into a clearing where the hedges stopped closing in. He panted heavily, his hands on his knees, taking deep, rasping breaths. After a minute or so of break, he straightened up, wiping the sweat from his brow and ignoring the stich in his side, only to be met with the cold, unfeeling eyes of Viktor Krum pointing a wand at him. Before Cedric even had the chance to shout, he was on the ground, twitching, writhing, and screaming in excruciating pain.

HARRY was too late. By the time he reached the side of Fleur, the hedges had almost completely pulled her into the depths of them, binding her in roots. Harry stared at her for a second, mentally berating himself for _not being fast enough, for not being better-_ before straightening up and sending red sparks into the air. When he heard Cedric's screams, he didn't hesitate.

FLEUR never saw it coming. Too caught up in the blinding relief of escaping from Viktor led her straight into a trap, one that she would be caught in. She was stunned by Viktor from behind, and left to the mercy of all the hidden dangers lurking behind the hedges. All things considered, she was lucky to have been only stunned. From where he was positioned, disguised in the form of Alastor Moody, Barty Crouch Jr. smiled at the red sparks. One Champion down.

VIKTOR never saw it coming. He could hardly even hear anything over the bellows of the thrashing champion at his feet. Somewhere, deep within the hidden crevices of his mind, it felt so, so wrong to be torturing his fellow Champion. But that feeling was instantly squashed as soon as it came to the forefront of his mind. Viktor strengthened his grip on his wand, pushing harder on the spell. Diggory's screams grew almost painful to hear- so painful, that Viktor idly considered placing a Silencing Charm on him. But, just as he began to speak the incantation, the Boy-Who-Lived himself came crashing into the small clearing they were in. In less than a second, Viktor was unconscious. Stupefied, and caught by surprise as well. Outside of the maze, hidden from view, Barty Crouch growled in anger as the control over Viktor's mind severed, signifying that he had been taken out. Two Champions down.

CEDRIC never saw it coming. The 3rd task had not, evidently, gone as planned. First, he had to run from _hedges._ Then, he was tortured with the _Cruciatus Curse_ by _Viktor Krum,_ of all people. It couldn't possibly get worse. And then it did. He and Harry had planned to take the cup together, and score a double victory for Hogwarts. A fool-proof plan. Until the Tri-Wizard Cup turned out to be _a bloody Portkey_ , and Harry and Cedric were transported to a creepy graveyard. The duo had lain there for a few seconds, panting, before wondering whether this was another part of the task. However, it became very apparent that it was not. That realization happened at a most opportune time; when a short man walked out from a shed cradling a dark bundle in his arms. Cedric strained his eyes, but couldn't see what was he was carrying. He stopped worrying about that once Harry fell to the ground yelling in agony, and clutching his scar. Cedric started to ask Harry what was wrong before Harry grabbed his arm

"Cedric- Cedric, get back to the cup, _get back to the cup!"_

Cedric felt slightly- no, scratch that, _extremely_ confused.

"Wha- Harry no, I'm not leaving you- "

Cedric was cut off with a burst of green light, and like a marionette whose strings had been cut, fell to the ground, eyes unseeing. Harry roared in rage at the sight, but it was too late for Cedric Diggory.

Three Champions down.

Later on that night, many discoveries would be made. Lord Voldemort would come back to life. Alastor Moody would be revealed to be an impostor, impersonated by none other than convicted Death Eater Bartemius Crouch Junior. The surviving champions came to an agreement that what happened in the maze, stayed in the maze. But the memories of what transpired that dark, foggy night inside of the hedges would haunt them for many, many years.

* * *

 **So there it is!  
** **Hope you liked it, please leave a review or favorite it if you did!**

 ****NOTE: Montre-moi means Point Me, but in French. I wasn't sure whether different cultures used different languages for spells or not, but I decided to do it this way. I also used Google Translate, so please tell me if that's incorrect.****


End file.
